And The Nightmare Never Ends
by Fuji Yuuta-kun
Summary: "Steve, we need to talk... You might want to sit down." Stony/Superhusbands


Haha. Written with a purpose. It's a one shot... Or _is_ it? I don't know. I really just needed to do this, or else these words would never get spoken. The nightmares would never end.

Summary: "Steve, we need to talk... You might want to sit down." Stony/Superhusbands

Disclaimer: I do not own Steve Rogers or Tony Stark, nor Avengers.

-O-

Tony was nervous. He was a mess. Everyone around him was more than aware that his sleeping habits had been ruined due to constant nightmares. Every night he suffered from them, barely making it through the night without waking up several times from them. To those around him, they figured it silly. To Tony, it was just the same nightmare over and over. He knew that he had to stop them. However, to stop the nightmares, he would have to face the largest nightmare of his life.

The genius paced back and forth in the hallway. He could do this, he could do this. Oh god, he couldn't. He tried to leave but found his hand resting on the door of his teammate's bedroom. He knocked softly, able to hear Steve giving him permission to enter. Tony slowly opened the door, able to feel his palms begin to become sweaty.

"Hey, Tony. Is something wrong? Is there a mission?" Steve paused in putting away his clothing to look at Tony, who had yet to leave the doorway. Usually Tony would just make himself at home whenever he visited.

"Steve, we need to talk... You might want to sit down." The Stark heir motioned towards the bed. He chewed on his bottom lip as he watched the blonde male wander over to the bed and settle down. It was making everything worse. His breath was caught in his throat and he was beginning to feel obnoxiously hot.

"What's wrong?"

How could Steve just ask the question so casually? It frustrated Tony that while he was a mess, the other was just so calm. He wanted to just shout the words out, to see that shocked expression on the other's face. To wipe that calm expression off the other's face. It was making him mad. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that he was the one who suffered the nightmares. He was the one who was a complete mess. He was the only one who felt this way.

"I'm going to screw this up. I'm going to screw everythingup. But, even if I make a fool of myself... Even if you can't except the words I'm about to tell you... It will be worth it in the end if my nightares will finally end." That was right. This was all about ending the nightmares. "I'm tired of all the nightmares, Steve. I'm tired of every night I dream that you hate me, that you leave me."

Tony was glad that other was quiet. It would make this all the easier. Of course, it wasn't looking like the darker haired male was even facing the super soldier. He was focusing anywhere but on Steve.

"I hate how much I have come to love you. It has come beyond just 'liking' you. I think it passed that a while ago. Even just saying these words... My stomach is a knot and it's hard to even find the right words to say. I probably look like an idiot. Haha. I almost gave you a present when I confessed. A necklace maybe? Stick it in a necklace case with something like dog tags that read "take my heart forever and go out with me"or something cute. But I guess I chickened out, as it wouldn't give me a chance to run away as quickly. I'm not perfect, but I hope that you can see past my imperfections to see someone who will try to be the type of person you need me to be.

I hate how you're everything I think about. I can't watch television, listen to music, read a book, or even work on things without thinking about you. I wonder if you like the show, or the song reminds me of you. I wonder if I can talk to you about the book, or design somethin you would enjoy. My thoughts, even my dreams, always involve you. I've grown to have nightmares. I worry you hate me because I fear you'll reject me. I fear the awkwardness that would come if I confessed to you. But I honestly enjoy being able to just lean against you while watching a show or some silly video. I love the way you laugh, the way you smile, and that twinkle in your eyes when you're excited. I don't want to lose that. I want you to keep smiling. I was never really good with confessions, and I'm scared as you listen to my words. But I'm tired of the nightmares. I'm tired of running. I finally decided to tell you my feelings. I guess I'm just hoping you'll give this playboy a chance to show you that taking a chance on me won't be dull or boring. I'll make your gamble worth it. So what do you say? Will you give this hopeless romantic a chance? Take your time for a reply."

Tony had begun to ramble, his voice starting off strong but growing quiet towards the end. He barely even said the very last sentence before shutting the door as he took off running. Oh god. What had he just done?

-X-

To E from J

What have I just done indeed. Any reply from you will end my nightmares. Even being shot down will be better than suffering yet another night of nightmares. Every word said, Capsicle, I mean.

For you readers, reviewing isn't needed. Haha.


End file.
